In Their Shoes
"In Their Shoes" is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on April 29, 2016. Synopsis Jax is concerned about Miles's new lease on life; Carly and Vanessa each other during mid-term auditions. Scarlett's intrigue with Julie grows. Plot In the music room, Miles was playing his electric guitar. Jax walks in and they do their handshake. During his confessional, Jax admits that when he found out that Miles was sick, he felt sorry for him, not that he knows, but now he's happy to have friend. Miles asks Jax why did he left him hanging the previous night on Minecraft. Jax said that it was 2 a.m. and Miles teases him because he needed his beauty sleep. Then, Miles tells that there is a radio contest to write and record three new songs and asks Jax if he wanted to help. Jax was in and then Miles tells him the catch, the deadline is that Friday. Jax was surprised. Miles admits that whenever he's with Jax, it makes him feel like he's not sick. Jax, on his side said that three songs for that Friday is impossible, but still agrees to help Miles. Alya walks in thee classroom. Miles just tells her that her song is so good, they are going to fast track it all the way to graduation, both doing some kind of circle dance. Just all of sudden, Miles quiets down and sits. Alya joked and tells him that he needs to workout more and then asks him if they should rehearse their song at one o'clock that day. Miles agrees. Jax questions Miles if he has all the energy to write and record three new songs and work with Alya. He says that he does and that not everyone needs 8 hours of beauty rest. Vanessa and Carly are stretching in the dance room. Calry was talking about her date with Sasha, saying that Shawn Mendes is cute but not as cute as Sasha. Vanessa was sadden that she wasn't there, though Carly thought that it'd would been weird if she were. Vanessa wishes that both of them had boyfriends, that way they could double date. She going on until she saw Helsweel put up on the board the freshman mid-term dance showcase sign up sheet. Helsweel gets everyone's attention saying that the midterm dance showcase auditions will be later on that day and that it is the second most important day of their freshman year, after the showcase its self. It will be worth 40% of their grade. She tells her students don't overthink. Vanessa was saying that students have gotten actual jobs based on that show. She continued thinking that she has to try something big and epic. Carly tells her that she's overthinking it. Helsweel continues that this year's show will be a modern-base story of Cinderella, entitled Step, Sister! Vanessa tells Carly that this could be their big break. Helsweel calls out Vanessa, entrusting her to sign up for the lead role. She goes, grabs the pen and signs up for Cinderella. Jenna goes to Carly saying that it's not fair that she's Helsweel pick. Carly wants the lead but she know that Vee is everyone's pick, except Sasha's. She decides to try out for the chorus, it's where she belongs she said. Helsweel reminds the dancers of their mid-term, auditioning for the dance show taking place at the end of the semester. She expects Vanessa to sign up for the lead role of Cinderella, so Vanessa does, while Sasha encourages Carly to try out for the lead as well. As the two girls prepare to dance with Sasha, who is going to be the prince in the show, Vanessa feels Carly has a huge advantage being Sasha's partner, but Carly throws her dance to give Vanessa the part. Julie is in need of recycled materials for her art project and Scarlett offers to help. They unknowingly come across Cassandra's lost ballet shoes, which Scarlett thought were discarded. Cassandra wants compensation for the shoes, but Julie manages to repair them. Cast Main * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Matthew Isen as Jax * Josh Bogert as Miles * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Kyal Legend as Julie * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Jane Moffat as Helsweel Recurring * Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Absent * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Romy Weltman as Kit * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park (mentioned) Songs * "Pizzicati from Sylvia" * "I Don't Wanna Hear It" * "Jazzy" * "My Life Starts Now" Trivia *Miles is aware of Jax's awareness of his illness. *Alya is aware of Miles' disease. *This episode takes place on September 30th. Episodes Thrown Back *"Take Me Out" *"The Brightside" *"Dig Deeper" Quotes Transcript Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes